Wells drilled in low-permeability subterranean formations are often treated by reservoir stimulation techniques, such as hydraulic fracturing, to increase their conductivity and thereby enhance recovery of hydrocarbons. Treatment fluids are pumped at high pressure into the formation to create fractures in the formation. Proppants may be incorporated in the treatment fluids to prop open the created fractures when the surface treating pressure is released. A wide variety of materials may be used for proppant, but it includes a solid material, often sand or ceramic particles.
Over time, fracture size may decrease from mechanical failure (such as, crushing) of proppant, embedding of proppant into the fracture face of the well formation, etc. As the fracture begins to close, hydrocarbon production may decrease. Accordingly, methods to open fractures wider and/or to keep fractures open longer are desirable.